This invention relates to tufting machines and more particularly to a needle bar for such machines for mounting a multiplicity of tufting machine needles at a closer spacing than has heretofor been economically practical for producing very fine gauge pile fabric.
There has long been a need for fine gauge tufted pile fabric. Tufted fabric is considered to be fine gauge when the gauge or spacing between the rows of tufts is one tenth inch and less. However, as the gauge parts including the needles are spaced closer together manufacturing problems are encountered. For example, conventional needle bars have a multiplicity of holes for receiving the respective needles. These holes must be accurately spaced and drilled for the desired gauge. Since fine gauge pile fabric requires fine gauge needles, the hole sizes as well as the spacing between the holes are very small. However, the smaller diameter drills tend to wander from the center of the hole as the holes are cut. Thus, the manufacture of a needle bar with accurately drilled and closely spaced holes is difficult and therefore expensive.